Why you mess with Forever
by yoursweetreturn
Summary: Shane finds Andrea. She has decided to leave the Governor, but what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**_Why did you mess with_**

 ** _FOREVER?_**

Summary:

Philip loves Andrea, but she is in love with Shane Walsh. Not knowing that he is still alive, she starts to a relationship with Philip. What will happen when they see each other again? Will she chose a future with Philip or Shane? Short story for Shane/Andrea.

CHAPTER ONE

 _Andrea sees Rick, and he sees her. Not that they were surprised. She had arranged this meeting for the Governor and Rick. The Governor_ turns to look at Andrea, who is just standing there. Her blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail. She is beautiful, but she shouldn't be there.

"Rick and I should talk alone," the Governor says dismissively to her. He is trying to close of his human emotions, and Andrea's presence made that almost impossible.

"I came to talk to him," Rick agrees.

Andrea is about to speak, when he walks loudly through the door. Everyone turns to see who it is. Andrea would know him anywhere. Tall, dark, and handsome as hell, Shane Walsh. His hair has grown back in dark soft waves falling over his eyes.

"All you guys do is talk," Shane sneers talking to the Governor and Rick, but looking at her.

Her face is bright pink, from blushing. _Only Shane could do this her. Make her feel this way._

 _Only him._

Andrea forgets that Rick and Philip are talking about going to war. She forgets about Michonne and Philip's fight. She forgets about Penny, his zombie daughter. She forgets what the others said Philip has done to Maggie. She forgets everything, but Shane. _He is still alive._

Slowly she walks toward him. He gives her a silly smile, gazing at her pretty face. Rick has said something, and so has the Governor. Yet Shane doesn't hear them. Neither does Andrea.

Their eyes are locked with each other. He carefully places his hands on her on his hips, while the Governor watches in shock.

"All I care about is getting out of here as far as possible like you. A chance to start over. Think it over," Shane whispers in her ear, quoting her own words.

"Yes," Andrea says pressing her lips closely on his.

The two slowly kiss each other for almost , before the Governor walks over to the two of them about to lose it.

He is outraged. Andrea has made a fool out of him in front of Rick. What the hell was she thinking kissing this man while they were together?

Shane removes his lips from hers, leaving her breathless.

They see the Governor staring at over them intently. The two could feel his gaze as they were kissing. Andrea knows he is not happy, and Shane is prepared to do what needs to be done.

"We still need to figure this out. You can't let this distract you from what we were discussing," Rick said to the Governor.

"Actually, there is no need for you two to talk. Just take your people and leave the prison Rick. We both know you won't do what needs to be done," Shane says, stepping up toward both of them. He could careless what happened with the group. He was here for Andrea, and her only.

"Damn you Shane. I don't even know why you are here," Rick yells.

 _The Governor ignores Rick and Shane, his eyes are staring at her. Did she ever love him? Or had it always been Shane?_ "I never thought you do this to me, Andrea," Philip said grabbing her arm.

This wasn't the first time, he grabbed her. Andrea remembered the night when she saw the fights, he had squeezed her hard. There had been so many signs of his **aggressive behavior** , but she had chosen to ignore them. All because she allow herself to get wrapped up in the fantasy of the Governor.

"Well, I never thought you sexually assault someone while we together. You did this to us...the moment you made Maggie into a **victim.** The man I thought I loved would not have done that someone else. Wouldn't force another woman to allow him to touch her," Andrea says harshly.

"I know I have messed up. But nothing happened with Maggie. You are the reason. You stopped me," he says gently, believing he can reason with her.

"You shouldn't have done anything to her. You knew it was wrong. You were a father. What if someone did that to your daughter Penny? And you thought I was so stupid. That I wouldn't find out. Or maybe you just didn't care about me," Andrea says, knowing they would have to get this out.

 _The Governor needed to hear this._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"I care about you ,Andrea. I took you in when your old group left you for dead. I saved your life. Yes, I scared Maggie a bit. But that does not changed what you and have. You belong in Woodbury with me," the Governor pleaded with her.

Wanting her to somehow still care about him.

"Philip, you lied to me. You messed up what could have been forever. The idea of you touching Maggie. I can't," Andrea said pulling him off of her.

"We have to work this out," Rick said looking at the Governor coldly.

"You think I could just let you could go? It's time to go home now Andrea," the Governor, says pulling her close to his chest.

She feels the warmness of his skin, his heart beating against hers. In another life she could love this broken man, but in the world they were in now Philip couldn't get the help he need. He is unstable and should really talk to a counselor. He just could not deal with Penny's death.

Besides, Shane was alive. That changed everything and Philip Blake knew that. She never lied about what Shane meant to her.

"I can't go with you. I am not going to return to Woodbury. I wanted to bring peace with you and Rick. I know now I can not accomplish that. You two can work it out or not. I don't love you anymorePhilip. I am going with Shane. I chose him. He is what I have been searching for," Andrea said, the Governor's spell finally broken.

Shane looks at her smiling. _This was the moment he had been waiting for. What took him so long to realize he belonged with Andrea?_

"No. This is not a question Andrea," the Governor says, holding her close to his heart with a gun pointed at her this time.

If he couldn't have her, well no one could.

"Andrea has spoken her peace. She loves me. So let her go," Shane demands, literally pushing Rick away.

Three of them are standing close together.

Andrea looks over from her new lover to her old. Why hadn't she just listened to Michonne? If she never accepted Philip's advantages would she still have ended up here?

Part of her knows that she would have. For whatever reason Philip had decided to zoom in on her. This was not her fault.

"Look this isn't Andrea's fault. You can kill me for all I care, but damn you. Let her go," Shane begs with this crazy man.

"Who are you?" Rick asked Shane, shocked to see how Shane has changed.

"I think I should just kill you all. What do you think about that Andrea? I'll start with Rick. Then I your boyfriend Shane. And finally you. How does that sound? Or you could agree to come back with me. And noone has to die. Which situation do you like better?" He whispers softly in her ear.

"I will go back with you," Andrea says, worried about Shane.

She can't live in world where he isn't alive and well. She would anything to protect Shane Walsh.


End file.
